


Intangible

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intangibility, Marvel Universe, Teleportation, Tyrandy, Tyrandy AU, cloak and dagger, darkforce absorption, soft tyrone, to be honest i didn't really properly edit this, wish i could even explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Someone kidnaps Tandy. Tyrone has to use their connection to find her.





	Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> look, I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm not even sure any of this makes sense. I very briefly edited it so like sorry in advance for all typos or grammar errors or any repetition. really i think i have this inability to write

Tyrone sat up in his bed gasping for air. He pressed his hand against his chest trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure what he had been dreaming of, but whatever it was left an awful taste in his mouth.

_ Tandy. _

Suddenly, his heart began to race. He didn’t know what was happening, but something inside of him told him it had to do with her. His entire body was covered in sweat, his sheets all sticking to his skin.

Without a second thought, he got up to slip into some clothes. If his gut was right he needed to find her, now. Sneaking out of his house wasn’t nearly as much of an effort anymore since he’d managed to control his powers.

But instead of finding himself at the church he was at the end of a dark alleyway. In the distance, lights flickered but there was not a single person around. He frantically looked around for a sign.

Something. Anything.

But suddenly he felt breathless again. He doubled over in pain weakly grabbing at his stomach as a wave of heat ran through his body. Holding his head between his knees he tried to catch his breath but it felt like something was ripping the air from his lungs.

Tyrone fell to his knees, his palms pressed against the wet pavement. Wherever the hell Tandy was she wasn’t okay.

And suddenly it was gone. His breathing fell back to equilibrium and the pain disappeared. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what the hell was happening. It was like one minute he felt her and the next she was gone. It was like a switch was being flipped on and off by some child who had just discovered that it controlled the lights.

It was like he felt her pain. All of it. He could feel her pain physically, mentally, and emotionally. She needed him and this was the only way she could tell him. At least that’s what his gut was screaming at him.

The flip switched once again this time taking him into the hallway of some dark hallway. At the end of it was a single light fixture occasionally flickering in front of a black door. Instead of overwhelming pain leaving him paralyzed, he heard voices in his head. 

He couldn’t quite make out what any of it was. It was like anything that was being said was overlapping each other. It all just sounded like gibberish. Everything except for one word.

_ Help. _

Panic began to settle in. An unbearable sense of anxiety took over him as he was engulfed into the darkness once again. He was whisked away once again.

Tyrone was in his bed. As if he’d never left. His phone was still on charge sitting on his nightstand and his clothes still hanging on the hook behind his door.

He jumped out of bed changing his clothes and gathering his things as quickly as possible. Whether it was a dream or not he wasn’t going to risk anything happening to Tandy. He needed to know that she was okay.

It didn’t take long before he found himself in Tandy’s room. It was dark, things were scattered all over the place. Her bed sheets were a mess on top of her bed. It was normal for her room to be a mess, she only ever came home to change and occasionally sleep.

If he didn’t know her he’d be concerned. But even though this wasn’t out of the usual he still had this rank feeling in his gut telling him that there was more. He frantically began looking everywhere for some type of sign.

And then he saw it.

A few drops of blood stained her dirty white carpet. He leaned down to touch it, quickly realizing that it was fresh. That’s when his fear and anxiety was replaced with anger and rage.

He was more motivated than ever.

Maybe the dream or whatever it was had been linked to Tandy. It wasn’t about where she had been but rather where whoever took her was going. He tried to conjure up whatever memory he had of the places he’d seen. The things he’d heard.

But it was all lost in a blur. A part of it felt familiar, but most of it was clouded by the pain and anxiety that he felt when he was there.

Alleyway. Black door. Dark hall.  _ Help _ .

Tyrone squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing growing heavier than before. He drew the image of the dark alleyway. It was dark. The smell of the old wet dumpster resurfaced. He could feel the gross wetness on his palms from when he was on the floor in pain.

It could have been any alley, but the dark red light that flickered at the other end was distinct. He didn’t quite remember what it said. But at least he’d be one step closer to finding out where he needed to be.

If he was lucky this alley would lead him to the black door. And that black door would lead to Tandy.

Once he made his way into the city he ran through the shadows of the dark streets. He checked each alley for any similarities. Specifically a flickering neon red sign. He was dying for answers.

He hadn’t felt anything since he’d been transported back in his bedroom. But more importantly, he hadn’t felt  _ her _ since then.

And that’s when he saw her. He peered around the corner of a building into the dark alley with the same flickering light. There were two maybe three men dragging her unconscious body across the concrete floor.

The same place he’d gotten on his knees and landed on the wet concrete wasn’t wet with water or any type of dumpster liquid, it was a pool of Tandy’s blood. A distinct line leading to the back door of some building.

Horror overtook him. He was paralyzed. Frozen in time. Overwhelmed with fear. His heart had sunk into his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes. It wasn’t long after the door to the building slammed shut that the tears rolled down his cheeks.

After a few seconds, he ran towards the door falling to his knees at the sound of her screams. It left him with the same breathlessness that he had felt earlier. A sharp pain running through his body as he leaned over onto his hands.

But this time he felt a rush of adrenaline as he lifted his hands out of her blood, holding them up into the light. Her blood dripped from his hands and it left him feeling faint. Damn it he needed to get to her,  _ now. _

Upon approaching the door he slammed his fist into the steel door, the sound echoing in the alley. It wasn’t much of a delay, but damn it he was tired of this. Flashing himself inside he was in the same hallway with the same door.

Instead of hearing voices he heard screams in the distance. But he wasn’t having it anymore. Enough was enough.

So, he ran through that door. Taking out anyone who came his way. He couldn’t see her yet, but he could feel her. But this time her pain wasn’t pulling him back instead it was the only thing keeping him going.

It didn’t matter how many times he was hit or how much he was bleeding. There was nothing stopping him from getting to Tandy.

As soon as he broke through the door he found himself incapable of taking his eyes off of her. Tandy had her arms and legs strapped to the table, a tight collar around her neck. They locked eyes immediately and he could see it, a spark of hope.

Almost instantaneously one of the men took a shot at Tyrone, but to his surprise, it went right through him. It was Tandy. As long as he had Tandy there he was intangible. And together they were unstoppable.

She was clearly exhausted from whatever they did to her or possibly from the loss of too much blood. Her eyes were slowly flickering shut. Even as Tyrone slowly took out each of these goons he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

The fear that her slipping out of consciousness this time could quite possibly be the last took over him. His heart rate had picked up as her eyes closed. Running to her side he released the dark force to take care of the rest of the men as he took the restraints off of her.

Tyrone was hesitant at first, but seeing her lie there lifelessly was too much for him. He allowed the tears to roll off his cheeks his hand hovering over her face. All he wanted to do was cradle her head in his arms and give her whatever strength he had left.

They were linked damn it. There had to be some way for him to fix this. To fix her.

“Come on Tandy.” His voice cracked. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. Not now. Not ever.

“I need you, please.” It rolled off his tongue like a prayer. Because to him, she was the answer to all of his prayers.

Tyrone didn’t care anymore. He got on his knees, taking her hand in his. And to his surprise, nothing happened. They didn’t fling in opposite direction. But their hands did glow, a large white light wrapping around them.

Suddenly he felt her hand tighten around his hand, the light growing stronger around them. Tandy began to cough as she finally gained her strength back. Tyrone tightened his grip on her hand.

It was the first time he’d ever touched her without any consequences. The first time he’d felt her skin against his own. The first time he truly physically felt her. And holding her hand was enough for him. Enough to make his heart feel full, completely content.

“Ty.” Her voice was still hoarse. She was still weak.

He tucked some loose strands of her bloodstained blonde hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. Her skin was cold.

She closed her eyes beneath the warmth of his hand. He didn’t need to say a single word for her to know what he meant or how he felt. There was a huge sense of relief in his eyes.

“What happened? Who were these people?” Tyrone edged closer to her, as close as he possibly could get without being all over her. He was too scared to release her hand. Probably for the idea that if he let go now he’d never be able to hold it ever again.

“Roxxon.” Tandy wiped at the tears running down Tyrone’s cheek. He hadn’t stopped crying since she’d woken up. It was nice to know that she had him by her side. Not that he necessarily had a choice.

Upon seeing the anger in his face Tandy tightened her grip on his hand. “Nevermind. Just please take me home.”

So, that’s exactly what he did. He took her home. He took care of her. Because no matter what he’d do anything for her.

They truly were a divine pairing. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
